Genki Tripper
Genki Tripper (ゲンキトリッパー, Energetic Tripper) is a cover version of the original song by Yayoi Takatsuki , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Kana Yabuki. The original song is written, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Okubo. Track List #L・O・B・M #Genki Tripper (ゲンキトリッパー) #DREAM #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= SEBUN KARAAZU no KYANDII hoobatte Naname mesen de HAATO no douki totte SUMAIRU busou no kakkiteki na SUTAIRU de Byouyomi o matte hashiridasu TORIPPAA GURUUPII motomete KYUUTO na RIPPU ANARAIZA yurashite Ugoke BEESURAIN mujuuryoku kara no DAIBINGU Iranai NOIZU jama na kimochi RIDAKUSHON Kasoku shite iku BIITO ni TORIPPU ON! LISTEN, I JUST GIVE YOU MY VOICE. Atashi no WAVE o tobashite miru kara Nee kikoetara koko ni kite yo HEAR ME UP! Kiseki yo okiro MERODII no chikara de READY GO! Mitsuketa sekai tobikonde mirai HEAR ME UP! Tsunagare kokoro MERODII wa chikara ne READY GO! SUPIIDO o agete kono mama zutto SAIN KAABU no SHIGUNARU de sasotte Okuru shisen de TAIMINGU o hakatte Kikoete kita no wa kimi no koe EKOO HAATOBIITO ga takanaru ne SHINPASHII LISTEN, I JUST GIVE YOU MY VOICE. Atashi no WAVE o tobashite miru kara Nee kikoetara koko ni kite yo ne Aa atashi no kono kimochi Dandan kimi ni hibiite Kitto gutto kuru desho Terenaide egao misete Nn kanjite kono RIZUMU Dondon agaru BORYUUMU Motto todokete owaranai MERODII HEAR ME UP! Kiseki yo okiro MERODII no chikara de READY GO! Mitsuketa sekai tobikonde mirai HEAR ME UP! Tsunagare kokoro MERODII wa chikara ne READY GO! Kasoku shite iku atashi wa genki TORIPPAA HEAR ME UP! READY GO! HEAR ME UP! Kono mama zutto... |-| Kanji= セブンカラーズのキャンディー頬ばって ナナメ目線で　ハートの同期とって スマイル武装の　画期的なスタイルで 秒読みを待って　走りだす　トリッパー グルーピー　もとめて キュートなリップ　アナライザ揺らして 動けベースライン　無重力からのダイビング いらないノイズ　邪魔な気持ち　リダクション 加速していく　ビートに　トリップON! LISTEN, I JUST GIVE YOU MY VOICE. あたしのWAVEを飛ばしてみるから ねぇ　聞こえたら　ココに来てよ HEAR ME UP! 奇跡よ起きろ メロディーのチカラで READY GO! みつけた世界　飛び込んで　未来 HEAR ME UP! 繋がれココロ メロディーはチカラね READY GO! スピードを上げて　このままずっと サインカーブのシグナルで誘って おくる視線で　タイミングをはかって 聞こえてきたのは　キミの声　エコー ハートビートが　高鳴るね　シンパシー LISTEN, I JUST GIVE YOU MY VOICE. あたしのWAVEを飛ばしてみるから ねぇ　聞こえたら　ココに来てよね あー　あたしのこの気持ち ダンダン　キミに　響いて きっと　グッとくる　でしょ 照れないで笑顔見せて んー　感じて　このリズム ドンドン　上がる　ボリューム もっと　届けて　終わらないメロディー HEAR ME UP! 奇跡よ起きろ メロディーのチカラで READY GO! みつけた世界　飛び込んで　未来 HEAR ME UP! 繋がれココロ メロディーはチカラね READY GO! 加速していく　あたしはゲンキトリッパー HEAR ME UP! READY GO! HEAR ME UP! このままずっと・・・ |-| English= Stuff your cheeks with seven-colored candy Synchronize hearts with a slanting gaze Armed with an innovative style of smiles, a Tripper, waiting for the countdown to begin to run Search for groupies Such cute lips - shake the analyzer Move on the bassline, it's like diving from weightlessness Reduce all unwanted noise, all obstructive feelings TRIP ON to the accelerating beat! Listen, I just give you my voice. Because I try to send my waves, hey, if you hear me, come over here Hear me up! Start happening, miracles with the melody's power Ready, go! Dive into this newfound world - the future Hear me up! Connect, hearts, the melody is your power. Ready go! Raise the speed and go on like this forever Invite me with a sine-curved signal Gauge the timing at a glance What I heard was the echo of you voice Such sympathy - my heart is beating faster Listen, I just give you my voice. Because I try to send my waves, hey, if you hear me, come over here Oh, these feelings of mine If I resound them to you bit by bit I'm sure they'll come across clearly Don't be shy and show your smile Nnn- feel it, this rhythm, this volume becoming louder and louder. Give me more of this endless melody. Hear me up! Start happening, miracles with the melody's power Ready, go! Dive into this newfound world - the future Hear me up! Connect, hearts, the melody is your power. Ready go! I'm accelerating; I'm a cheerful tripper! Hear me up! Ready, go! Hear me up! Go on like this forever... Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD (sung by: Kana Yabuki) Category:Songs Category:Genki Tripper